Adivina quién viene a cenar esta noche
by Graystone
Summary: Es una duda acerca de su hija que Percy siempre ha tenido y que le ha carcomido por dentro. No tiene nada de malo, pero no sabe por qué se siente así. Ahora sabrá si lo que dicen de su hija es verdad o no.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece.

* * *

Percy llegó a su casa por fin. Había sido un día tan duro en el Ministerio, con toda la regulación sobre los palos de escoba y su longitud, que lo único que le apetecía al final de la jornada era llegar a casa, quitarse los zapatos, besar a su mujer y estar con sus hijas, que con suerte habrían vuelto ya de Hogwarts para celebrar la Navidad con ellos.

Cuando llegó, su mujer Audrey estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Sobre la encimera había un aparato de esos que reproducían música, uno de esos cacharros muggles que a su mujer, y a su padre, le encantaban. En ese momento sonaba algo que Audrey llamó "Los Beatles" o algo por el estilo, pues Percy no mostró mucha atención.

—Buenas noches —y besó a su mujer.

—Hola, cariño.

—¿Y las niñas?

—Están durmiendo ya, estaban cansadas del viaje. Mañana podrás verlas.

—Bien.

Se sentó frente a la encimera y comenzó a cenar. Audrey apagó la música y se quedó mirándolo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo de manera seria.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Percy aborrecía aquellas palabras. La primera vez que las oyó de labios de Audrey llevaban unos meses saliendo y ella quería saber si iban a alguna parte. Percy todavía tenía presente lo de Penélope, así que estaba hecho un lío.

—Molly.

—¿Le pasa algo?

—Va a traer a alguien a cenar dentro de dos días —y recalcó la palabra alguien.

—Ya... ¿Alguien?

—Su pareja.

—Oh.

Inmediatamente se dispararon las alarmas en la mente de Percy. Si Audrey hubiera dicho "su novio", entonces no habría nada de lo que preocuparse. O tal vez sí, porque estarían hablando de conocer al chico que le mete mano a su hija. Pero no, había dicho "su pareja", lo cual era demasiado ambigüo.

—Entiendo. Y esa pareja... Quiero decir... —ni siquiera sabía cómo formular la pregunta.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Percy, y no quiero oír nada malo. Esa persona que va a venir a cenar, sea quien sea, sale con nuestra hija, por tanto debemos comportarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Percy rio.

—Pues claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Prefiero no contestar a eso. Te espero arriba.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a la habitación. Percy esperó a que la puerta se cerrase y bufó. Ahora tendría que esperar a ver a quién traía su hija a cenar, si a un chico o a una chica.

La historia venía de largo y había sido siempre la comidilla de las reuniones de la familia desde que Molly estaba en quinto curso. Ahora estaba en su último año y las reuniones familiares habían sido demasiadas. Un día, James soltó la bomba en plena cena familiar. Había dicho que por Hogwarts corría el rumor de que Molly Weasley era bisexual. Y aunque en Hogwarts había muchos, muchísimos rumores a los que era mejor hacer oídos sordos, ese en especial se había hecho bastante popular.

Las reacciones fueron de diverso tipo aquel día. Su hermano George silbó descaradamente, su madre se quedó blanca y su hermano Ron preguntó qué era un bisexual. Hermione incluso se había acercado a él y se lo había susurrado al oído. En cuanto se dio por enterado, le dijo a Molly, sorprendido, que al parecer no se cerraba a nada. Percy estaba totalmente callado y serio, mientras que Audrey quitaba hierro al asunto. A Molly, por su parte, aquello le daba exactamente igual, porque Molly siempre había ido a su aire.

Afortunadamente, el tema quedó en segundo plano aquella noche, aunque saldría siempre a colación a partir de entonces. Por desgracia, cuando volvieron a casa, su padre no pudo evitar tener que hablar con su hija. Tras varias horas de discusión, a Percy no le quedó claro si Molly era bisexual, pero Audrey dijo que ya estaba bien, que su hija era bastante mayor para decidir su vida y que con quién quisiese pasarla era asunto suyo. Y así el tema pasó al cajón de cosas pendientes de la familia.

Hasta este día. Ahora Percy tendría que lidiar, nuevamente, con el hecho de que su hija fuese bisexual, además de, posiblemente, conocer a la novia de su hija. Tampoco es que Percy fuera homófobo o tuviese miedo. No. Sus padres lo habían educado, al igual que a todos sus hermanos, en el respeto y la tolerancia a todo el mundo, independientemente de lo que pensasen. Sin embargo, en la familia siempre había voces en contra, y esas no fueron otras que, por ejemplo, la abuela Cedrella o la tía Muriel, que siempre que salía el tema mascullaban algo así como "gente degenerada".

Sea como fuere, Percy no se sentiría totalmente tranquilo hasta que no supiese quién entraría por la puerta dentro de dos días, si un chico o una chica. Por ello, a la mañana siguiente, después de saludar a sus hijas y de que Molly se fuese con su madre de compras, Percy entró en la habitación de su hija Lucy.

—Hola, papá, ¿ocurre algo?

—Lucy, hija, necesito preguntarte algo. Como sabrás, tu hermana va a traer a alguien a cenar mañana y...

—Ah, eso —Lucy rio —. Lo siento, papá, pero mamá y Molly me hicieron prometer que no diría nada.

—¿Tu madre sabe quién es esa persona?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. Percy decidió no seguir. Cuando las tres mujeres de la casa se coaliaban, era imposible sacarles cualquier información. Lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana por la noche, a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Finalmente, tan esperado y temido momento llegó al fin. Percy y Audrey, acompañados de Lucy, esperaban en el rellano a que llegase su invitado... o invitada. Molly llegaría con él... o ella.

—Ya están aquí —canturreó Lucy. Al parecer se lo estaba pasando bomba con todo aquello.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió. El corazón de Percy palpitaba. Primero entró su hija, sonriente. El corazón de Percy se le iba a salir del pecho. Primero Molly y luego... y luego...

Y luego un chico. Percy respiró aliviado, tratando de no levantar sospechas. Su corazón dejó de latir tan fuerte. Era un chico alto, de pelo negro. Tenía una musculatura propia de un deportista, por lo que a Percy intuyó que debía ser jugador de quidditch. Además vestía de manera muy elegante. Sonrisa perfecta, pelo bien peinado, suéter, pantalones de vestir, zapatos... Lo que se dice del estilo de Percy Weasley.

—Mamá, papá, os presento a Mark Davies.

_Davies_, pensó Percy, _de familia mágica_. Aunque bueno, eso era lo de menos. A Percy le gustaban las familias mágicas porque la educación que daban a sus hijos era más tradicional que las familias muggles. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Percy se había casado con una muggle.

—Señora Weasley. Señor Weasley —Mark estrechó la mano de los padres de Molly.

—Estamos encantados de conocerte por fin, Mark. La verdad es que Molly no nos ha hablado mucho de ti —dejó caer Percy.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos ya? —preguntó Audrey.

Los cinco entraron en el salón. Mark sostuvo una silla para que Molly se sentase y, acto seguido, se sentó en una silla. Percy y Audrey fueron a la cocina para ir llevando los platos.

—Por dios, es una copia de ti, ¿sabes? Casi habría preferido que hubiese aparecido una chica.

—No digas tonterías, Audrey, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es prefecto.

Cogió una bandeja y volvió al salón. Tras servirse, todos se dispusieron a cenar.

—¿Y quiénes son tus padres, Mark? —preguntó Percy. Ya había hecho su primera evaluación a simple vista, ahora tocaba ver más a fondo, rascar la superficie.

—Roger Davies y Katie Davies, señor.

—¿Katie Davies, de apellido de soltera Bell?

—Exacto, señor.

Audrey miró a sus hijas. Desde hacia tiempo había desarrollado con ellas una capacidad de poder decirse las cosas sin mirarse. Y ahora estaba claro. Con Lucy coincidía en lo pedante que era Mark. Y con Molly en lo pesado que se estaba poniendo su padre.

—Así que eres de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor, ¿no? —preguntó Percy.

—De Ravenclaw, señor.

—Eso está bien, Mark, eso está muy bien.

Claro que habría deseado que fuese a Gryffindor, pero Ravenclaw era una buena Casa, sin duda. En su escala mental, Ravenclaw ocupaba el segundo puesto de la lista, y desde luego habría sido su segunda opción en el caso de no haber ido a Gryffindor.

—¿Y qué más cosas haces en Hogwarts, Mark?

—Pues soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, señor. Y también soy prefecto y Premio Anual, señor.

Audrey bebió de su copa mientras miraba a Percy, arqueaba las cejas y decía mentalmente _¿Qué te dije?._

La conversación siguió por otros derroteros. Cómo se habían conocido, si ya habían tenido alguna cita. Después siguieron las pequeñas anécdotas y los chistes sobre la infancia de Molly, lo típico que hacían los padres para hacer que su hija se sintiese avergonzada mientras daban valiosa información a su novio.

Finalmente llegó el postre, y también el final de la noche para algunos de los presentes.

—Nos ha alegrado mucho conocerte, Mark, eres un chico estupendo —decía Percy —. He tenido mis dudas estos días acerca de esta cena, pero por suerte, todo ha quedado resuelto. Cariño, ¿por qué me das una patada?

Audrey le había dado un puntapié debajo de la mesa, como queriendo advertirle de que no dijese tal cosa, pero Percy no lo había cogido.

—¿Qué quieres decir, papá? —preguntó Molly, ligeramente enfadada.

—Nada, cariño, nada, cosas mías —dijo Percy, queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto. Se había dado cuenta de que había hablado más de lo debido.

—No, insisto.

Mark miraba de Molly a su padre y viceversa. Audrey se llevaba una mano a la frente mientras suspiraba, Percy se tiraba del cuello de su camisa, sabiendo que había metido la pata, y Lucy sonreía de manera divertida.

—Esto...

—Papá creía que ibas a traer a una chica. Por eso que dicen de que eres, ya sabes, bisexual —dijo Lucy finalmente antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

Percy miró a su hija pequeña, reprimiéndola en silencio, aunque esta lo ignoró.

—Por favor, papá, ¿otra vez estás con eso? —preguntó Molly, indignada — ¿Cuál es el problema de que sea bisexual, si es que lo soy? ¿Sabías que Albus Dumbledore era homosexual?

Audrey miró a su marido con cara de querer decir ¿Qué contestas a eso?, pero Percy no dijo nada. Molly, por su parte, se levantó.

—Vámonos, Mark —dijo al chico, el cual estaba comiendo la tarta de chocolate de Audrey. El chico miró a Molly y a la tarta, sin saber qué hacer —. ¡Mark! —gritó Molly.

El chico se levantó al fin.

—Encantado de conocerles.

Y se marchó. Lucy apuró su café y también se fue. Audrey, por su parte, se puso a recoger.

—Bueno, estarás contento, ¿no? Al menos tu hija te ha dado una lección.

—Oye, sólo estaba comentando que...

—Esta noche duermes en el sofá —le cortó ella mientras iba a la cocina.

Días después, Molly y Lucy regresaron a Hogwarts. Después de que Molly saliese del cuarto de baño, en el pasillo le esperaban Lucy, Mark y otra chica de Ravenclaw.

—Ha llegado una carta de mamá —dijo Lucy —. Dice que papá se ha tragado la farsa. Enhorabuena, chicos —felicitó tanto a su hermana como a Mark.

—Ha sido divertido ser tu novio por una noche, Molly. Y también parecer tu padre.

A decir verdad, Mark era lo opuesto a como iba la noche de la cena. Su corbata estaba desanudada, su camisa sacada por fuera de los pantalones, y su pelo muy despeinado. Y en su túnica no lucían insignias de prefecto, Premio Anual o Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

—Yo también me lo pasé bien —confesó Molly. Acto seguido pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica de Ravenclaw y la besó en los labios.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a papá que en realidad sales con Sarah —preguntó Lucy mientras señalaba a la chica — y no con Mark?

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Lucy. De momento dejemos que papá siga disfrutando con el hecho de que va a tener un yerno tan parecido a él. Verás la cara que se le pone cuando le cuente la verdad.

Y los cuatro rieron. Acto seguido se dispusieron a ir a su primera clase. Todo había sido una pequeña estratagema orquestada por Molly, Lucy y su madre. No había ningún problema en presentarse en casa con Sarah, pero su madre pensó que lo mejor era que su padre se hiciese una idea de lo que realmente quería y que, con el tiempo, descubriese la verdad. De todos modos, como su madre le había dicho, a nadie debía importarle con quien estuviese. Sólo a Molly debía de preocuparle tal cosa. Y a nadie más.


End file.
